


The sun's sun

by jijiwings



Series: AtsuHina Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fairy, M/M, atsuhina week day 2, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijiwings/pseuds/jijiwings
Summary: These words were all Atsumu needed to hear. While Hinata was everyone’s sun, he enjoyed the feeling of being Hinata’s sun.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Series: AtsuHina Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777522
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	The sun's sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [omigiris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omigiris/gifts).



> Based on a prompt I wrote back in April https://twitter.com/myuzzuwings/status/1255976898074722308 which was requested by the amazing @osahinaa on twitter
> 
> Have fun reading!

“HELLO!! IS EVERYONE READY FOR OUR FAIRY DUTIES??”, Hinata asked as he arrived at in the meeting room, where the others were already waiting for him. Kageyama let out an annoyed sigh but not even he could deny that he felt the room brighten up.

“Yes, we are. The king and queen asked us to go to the wolves and bring them their monthly ration of meat”, Daichi said as he ruffled Hinata’s hair. The leader of the fairy division enjoyed the calmness he got from this little action and Hinata enjoyed receiving affection.

“The wolves? This means…” “Yes, you are going to meet Atsumu-san”, Sugawara answered for him. If Hinata’s regular smile was bright, this smile rivaled the sun in terms of brightness.

The wolf and the fairy had met for the first time when Hinata had just started of his duties during his first mission in the wolf division. Back then Atsumu hated fairies as he thought of them as little annoying creatures. But after having met Hinata Shoyou, the embodiment of the sun, his view changed. Atsumu did not love fairies but he stopped insulting and bashing on them.

Hinata on the other side used to be scared of wolves. There were numerous rumors surrounding them around the entire kingdom. When he had to visit them for the first time, the young fairy was shaking in fear. But to his surprise they were nothing but kind to his and his team. Miya Osamu even invited them for dinner, which the fairies gratefully had agreed to. At some point he and the other Miya brother, Atsumu, started to talk about flowers which they liked and began to bond over their love for flowers, especially the Iris which symbolizes hope.

It was around noon when the fairies finally arrived. The flight was though due to a sudden weather change but thanks to Hinata’s bright smile and energetic self, everyone was able to regain strength and make it to the wolves.

“You are late, Daichi-san. I was worried when I saw the sudden switch in the clouds.”, Kita said as he led them into the wolf cave. “Osamu-kun made lunch for you all. Shoyou-Chan, Atsumu-kun told me he would be waiting for you on the field.”

Hinata’s eyes began to sparkle and he looked at his leader asking for permission to leave. The elder smiled softly and nodded.

“Go and find your wolf, Hinata.”

Hinata hugged his leader, shook his wings awake and made his way to the flower field.

Daichi and Sugawara watched after the little fairy until he was out of sight. Everyone knew how important the wolf has gotten for their little sunshine.

“I hope Atsumu-san gets him to rest a little. Hinata’s tasks have increased a lot these days since more and more people request for him to be part of the fairy team visiting them”, Sugawara said. Daichi nodded and pulled the fellow fairy with him to have lunch. The leader trusted Atsumu to look after his fairy in a way, he could never manage to.

It did not take Hinata long to get to the flower field. Once he got there, his eyes found the wolf straight away. His fur had this beautiful blonde color which made him stood out wherever he was.

“Shoyou!”

“Atsumu!”

The two smiled brightly at each other and Hinata flew directly into the warmth of the wolf. Atsumu let out a lovingly pour and started to lick the wings of the small fairy.

“You have been quite busy, I have been told.”, he said when to the two found themselves in a comfortable position. Being buried in the warmth of the wolf’s fur, Hinata nodded.

“I love helping others and seeing them happy but… Atsumu… It’s getting tiring, you know?”

“When was the last time you had proper rest, my wing?”

“When was the last time we met?”

Atsumu could not help the little laugh coming out. Over a month has passed since they last saw each other. The distance between the fairy and wolf division was not that long, but because of the additional tasks his little fairy has gotten, meeting up turned out much more difficult.

“For today, you can be honest with yourself. I already requested for you to stay over here tonight and go after some duties here”, Atsumu said while once again licking the wings of the little fairy. “And your duty is, to stay by my side.”

Hinata let out a soft pour and buried himself even deeper into Atsumu’s fur.

“I am tired, wolf.”

"Rest, my little wing. I will keep an eye on you."

"I love you, wolf"

These words were all Atsumu needed to hear. While Hinata was everyone’s sun, he enjoyed the feeling of being Hinata’s sun.

**Author's Note:**

> And this sums my entry for AtsuHina week day two!  
> Hope you enjoyed it!!
> 
> Comments and kuddos are loved .////.  
> And see you tomorrow!


End file.
